Missing
by Usa
Summary: Luna and Artemis are missing and Usagi and Minako can't concentrate on anything else. CO-WRITTEN with EMIRI! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Title: Missing  
Rating: PG  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimers: They ain't ours...  
Author's Notes: Since people are wondering about a continuation of Who Am I, Emiri and I will be starting on one as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews! Review more... PLEASE *puppy dog eyes*  
  
***********  
Missing  
Part 1  
***********  
  
Usagi sighed, trying to hold in her tears. The Senshi's Guardians, Artemis and Luna, were missing. Normally the girls wouldn't have been alarmed except for the fact that the cats have been gone for a day and half already. Each cat respectively met more to Usagi and Minako than the others. *Kami what if they're sick or hurt and all alone! Who will be able to help them! Baka Usagi! Quit thinking like that!*  
  
"Minako-chan, is there some place we've overlooked?" Usagi asked. "I keep coming back to Central Control but we've searched there a dozen times!"  
  
"Iie, I think we have a better chance of finding a haystick in a needle."  
  
Usagi looked at Minako. She knew that saying wasn't right. Not that she knew what it really was... "It's getting late, I guess we should head home, ne? Maybe Rei-chan will have figured something out by tomorrow morning."  
  
"I guess that's all we can do..." *Kami, I hope they're alright*  
  
"Ne, can't Ami-chan track them somehow?"  
  
"We'll ask her later," Usagi replied with a nod. "Hopefully..."   
  
Usagi was cut off by a scream of terror. The girls eyed one another and nodded. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
The Senshi rushed to the scene where people were scattering about. The youma, which stood about 6 feet tall and weighed about 300 pounds, was sucking energy. "Ugh, these things just keep getting more disgusting!" Sailor Moon muttered to herself. Out loud, she exclaimed, "Stop right there! Pretty suited soldiers of love and justice, Sailor Moon..."  
  
"And Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyo!"  
  
"And for beauty and love, I will punish you on behalf of Venus!"  
  
The youma growled and released an energy sucking beam at the Senshi. Luckily, they were able to dodge it in time.   
  
Venus rolled out of the way, and counterattacked. "Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
Sailor Moon glared at the youma and called for her sceptor. She was getting ready to power up when the youma grabbed her by the wrist and into a tree. She crumpled into a heap on the ground.   
"Sailor Moon!" Venus cried.  
  
"Itai..." Moon gasped, sitting up. Her back and wrist were killing her. However, she had to get rid of the youma before it killed them.   
  
"Sailor Venus, behind you!"  
  
Venus jumped out of the way as the youma launched another attack. Then, from behind the youma came "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
Mercury ran to Sailor Moon. "Daijobu?"   
  
"Hai, I'm fine. Just let me dust this thing!"  
  
"All right," Mercury replied, "however, I want to examine you when we're finished here."  
  
Moon nodded and picked up her sceptor. Jupiter's attack had rendered the youma unconscious. "Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
  
Sailor Moon's attack dusted the youma. "Yokatte!" she sighed. Her wrist was throbbing horribly now and she just wanted to sit down.  
  
"Usagi-chan, daijobou?" Minako asked.  
  
Ami walked back over to her. "Iie," Usagi said. "My wrist hurts."  
  
"Let me see, Usagi-chan." Usagi winced as Ami turned her wrist. "It's sprained. You should get home and ice it so it doesn't swell up," the blue haired girl told her. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. She figured her back would feel better in the morning. "I'll be all right, I'll see you tomorrow minna!" Usagi ran off before another word could be said.  
  
"That girl never runs out of energy," Rei mused. "Gomen I didn't get here before...looks like I missed the fun."  
  
"Nothing we couldn't handle," Ami replied. "It's late, I'm going to go home and study. I'm only on chapter 24 of our science book."  
  
"Uh? We're on chapter 6, Ami-chan," Makoto said.  
  
"It never hurts to stay ahead! Ja ne, minna!"  
  
"Ne, Ami-chan, before you go...Luna and Artemis are missing," Minako told her.  
  
"Nani? Since when?"  
  
"Yesterday." Minako looked down at the ground. "D'ya think you can find them with your computer?"  
  
Ami nodded. "I will definately try, Minako-chan. Why don't we head home and get some sleep?" She gave her sullen friend a hug. "I'm sure they're all right."  
  
"I hope so." Minako sighed. 


	2. part 2

***********  
Missing   
Part 2  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in part 1  
***********  
  
  
Minako sighed as she turned down her street. Normally, Artemis would be at her side or riding on her shoulder. "Artemis, I hope to Kami that you're alright." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry as she imagined all the places he could be. People were so stupid sometimes, who knows what someone might've done to him... "Iie!" she yelled, half to herself as she walked in the door. "You have to stop thinking like that. He'll be fine," Minako told herself.  
  
"Minako, is that you?"  
  
"Hai, Mama!"  
  
Her mother came in from the kitchen. "I set dinner aside for you if you're hungry." She noticed tears on her daughter's cheeks. "What happened, sweetie?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Minako didn't know what to tell her mother. She could just tell her that Artemis was missing, but then her mother might ask a lot of questions, and she couldn't lie about anything without giving herself away.  
  
Instead of pressing any further, Aino Sakura, gave Minako a hug. "Whatever it is, everything will be all right. Remember that I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Arigatou, Mama. Demo, if you don't mind, I think I'm just going to skip dinner tonight."  
  
"All right, then it's off to bed with you. That is, if you've finished you're homework."  
  
"Ehh..."  
  
She pointed upstairs. "March right up there and get it done, now! You may be upset with something but that doesn't mean you can slack off."  
  
"Nani?" Minako's lip quivered. "You're so mean to me!!"  
  
"Minako... Gomen ne, but your grades have been less than stellar."  
  
"Well, I have other things that have to be done that are more important than school!" Realizing what she said after she said it, Minako gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
Sakura glared at her daughter. "That's it, you are grounded! Get upstairs right this instant and start on that homework! If you are not finished within the hour there will be hell to pay! You are not allowed to go to the Shrine after school for one week, is that clear!"  
  
"You just don't understand!" Minako wailed, running out the door instead of going upstairs. She just couldn't face homework knowing that Artemis and Luna were missing, and nobody had heard from them.  
  
"MINAKO!!!"  
  
Instead of turning back, Minako ran faster, turning the corner and running...well, she wasn't exactly sure where to.  
  
*************  
  
"Demo, Mamo-chan, we haven't seen either of them since noon yesterday!" Usagi cried.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine, Usako. They're probably off investigating some new enemy."  
  
Usagi gasped. "Maybe they've been hurt... or worse!"  
  
"Iie, you can't think like that. If you like, I'll help you look tomorrow."  
  
"That's all right Mamo-chan. You're too busy with that seminar. We can handle everything over here. You're right, they're probably really busy tracking down the enemy."  
  
"Cheer up, Usako. I have a present for you when I get back."  
  
That definately cheered her up. "Honto!! What is it!?!"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The doorbell rang just then and few minutes later there was a soft knock on Usagi's bedroom door. "Usagi, you have a visitor," Ikuko told her.  
  
"Okay," Usagi replied. She gasped when Minako came into the room. "Mamo-chan, gomen, but I gotta go. Minako-chan's here."  
  
"You don't have to go on my account," Minako whispered.  
  
Usagi ignored her. "Oyasumi, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Oyasumi, Usako. I hope all is well."  
  
Usagi hung up the phone and eyed Minako warily. It had been a long day and her back was killing her. She stifled a gasp as she stood.   
  
"Minako-chan, did something else happen? I thought we were going to go home to get some rest. Why are you here? Did you find something out about Luna and Artemis?"  
  
"Iie. I went home..." Usagi waited for her to continue. "And Mama ordered me to go do my homework, but since it wasn't done, she got mad, and I almost let it slip that I'm a Senshi!"  
  
Usagi hugged her friend. "It's all right, Minako-chan. I know the feeling."  
  
Minako hugged her back. "I thought you would. Gomen that I interrupted your phone conversation, though."  
  
"No problem. I probably would've had to get off anyway. Papa has this thing about me staying on the phone late."  
  
"Heh, I know how that is. Mama's like that too."  
  
"So..." Usagi said with a smile. "Do you want the floor or the bed?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The pig-tailed girl laughed. "You are spending the night, ne?"  
  
"Well, I guess I have no choice, since Mama probably won't let me back in until I do some serious grovelling...and I'm not ready for that."  
  
"That's settled! Take the bed, you know I can sleep just about anywhere."  
  
"I can sleep on the floor. I don't want to put you out or anything."  
  
"You wouldn't be putting me out, Minako-chan," Usagi insisted.   
  
"What about your sore back?"  
  
Usagi waved her off. "It's fine," she lied.  
  
"Iie, I'm sleeping here!" Minako plunked down on the floor before Usagi could say more.  
  
"Are you absolutely certain?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Usagi nodded and turned off the bedroom light. She tossed a pillow and blanket to Minako. "Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi. And arigatou."  
  
"Anytime..." Usagi trailed off, thinking of Luna and how she would curl up against her. *Be safe...* She drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. part 3

************  
Missing  
Part 3  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
  
Minako awoke to the sun coming in the curtains. It took a few seconds to remember where she was. She yawned and stretched. "Ne, Usagi-chan, it's time to wake up," she whispered.  
  
"Just five more minutes, Luna," Usagi muttered, turning onto her stomach. Her eyes opened wide as a sharp pain went up her back.   
  
"Daijobou?"  
  
"Ugh, I feel like a troll was sitting on my back!"  
  
"Nani? Do you want me to get you some painkillers?"  
Ami says:  
Usagi shook her head. "I'll be all right. We should get to the Shrine and see if Ami-chan or Rei-chan came up with anything."  
  
Minako nodded. "I hope to Kami they did."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the girls arrived at Hikawa Shrine. "Ohayo, minna!" Usagi greeted.  
  
Ami looked up from her computer. "Ohayo, Usagi-chan, Minako-chan."  
  
"Did you find them yet?" Minako asked.  
  
"Iie, but I still have one more test to perform." Ami sighed. "Unfortunately it can take up to 3 days to finish."  
  
Usagi groaned. "Where are they!"  
  
"Ne, Minako, how come you're wearing yesterday's clothes?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well, I ended up staying at Usagi-chan's last night..."  
  
"Minako-chan," Ami began. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Eh..." Minako told everyone what had happened with her mother the night before.  
  
Usagi slowly laid herself on Rei's bed as the girls talked. She thought the Ginzuishou would have lessened the pain somewhat.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Rei asked.  
  
Ami stood up and raced to Usagi's sighed. "How could I have been so baka! That youma attacked you yesterday. You should have gone to see a doctor, Usagi-chan."  
  
"And what would I tell the doctor? 'Yeah, I was fighting a youma in a REALLY short skirt and it grabbed me and threw me into a tree.' I mean, come on, Ami-chan, they would have been making reservations at the nut house!"  
  
"Well, you could always tell the doctor that you had another klutz-out," Rei said. "I'm sure they're used to it by now."  
  
Usagi glared at Rei. "You're so mean to me!"  
  
Rei shrugged. "It's just the truth."  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Ami admonished. "Come on, Usagi-chan, we're going to the emergency room!"  
  
"Ami-chaaaan!"  
  
"It's a good idea to get checked out," Makoto told her.  
  
Usagi poofed her cheeks and gave in. This shouldn't take too long... 


	4. part 4

***********  
Missing  
Part 4  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in part 1  
***********  
  
"The best thing for you is bedrest," the doctor recommended after she finished examining Usagi. "You should stay in a quiet place where you can relax. Your muscles need to unwind. A good part of this injury was because of stress."  
  
Usagi grinned. "That means no school for me!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'll make sure to bring your homework!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
Usagi poofed her cheeks. "How long?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, two weeks at most, but longer if you're still sore."  
  
"Do you have any prescriptions for painkillers?" Ami said, turning to face the doctor.  
  
"Hai, I was about to come to that." The doctor nodded, and wrote Usagi a prescription. "Take one every six hours, if necessary."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Arigatou..." She carefully slide off the hospital bed and looked at Ami. "I guess I should go home and tell Mama first."  
  
Two hours later, Usagi and Ami arrived at the Shrine. "Usagi-chan, I still think you should have asked your okaa for a ride. You shouldn't be walking around in your condition."  
  
"My condition! Ami-chan, you make it sound like I'm pregnant!"  
  
Apparently Minako hadn't heard the entire conversation. "Nani yo!! You're pregnant! I can't believe it! You and Mamoru-san...."  
  
"I am not pregnant, Minako-chan! Remember, I hurt my back."  
  
"Oh yeah...hee," Minako giggled. "It's just that Ami said..."  
  
Ami sighed. "You should really pay attention before you jump to conclusions." She turned to Usagi. "Rei-chan, did you find a comfortable room for her?"   
  
"So, I have to put up with that Baka," Rei remarked.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Don't be mean, or I'll be difficult!"  
  
"Well, then I'll have grandpa put you to work."  
  
"That wouldn't be wise," Ami replied. "Usagi-chan is in a considerable amount of pain. In fact, she should be in bed right now."  
  
"Well, her room is right next door to mine," Rei pointed.  
  
  
Usagi wasn't happy about that. "Mou, now I'm gonna have to hear her snore all night!"  
  
"You think I snore? You should hear yourself! You sing in your sleep!"  
  
"I'll get you, Rei-chan!" Usagi cried, momentarily forgetting about her back. "Itaaaiii!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, be careful!" Ami exclaimed. She looked at Rei. "And don't egg her on, Rei-chan."  
  
"Well, I was just speaking the truth."  
  
"Well, let's get you settled in," Minako said. "What do you need help with, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi gives a puppy dog look to Makoto. "Some chocolate chip cookies and Mako-chan to carry me to the room."  
  
"Alright," Makoto smiled, and gently carried Usagi to the bed. "Now you get better, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Arigatou, Mako-chan!" Usagi sang. "Ne, Ami-chan, I need some of those pills! ONEGAI!"  
  
Ami laughed. "Here you are, Usagi-chan!" Rei handed Usagi some water.  
  
"Is there anything else we can get you?" Minako looked eager to play nurse again.  
  
"Hehe... no, Minako-chan, I'm all right. I think I wanna take a nap."  
  
"Okei. Let's let Usagi-chan get some rest!"  
  
Usagi was slowly drifting into dreamland when she muttered, "Luna, Artemis, be safe..."  
  
Minako heard her and cringed slightly. When she shut the door, she told the other girls "We have to find Luna and Artemis *now* . They've been gone for four days."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement. "The final test I was running should be completed early tomorrow morning."  
  
"What's taking so long?" Rei asked.  
  
"I have no idea!" Ami sighed. "Gomen, I'm usually on top of things."  
  
"Well, we'll find them! We have to." Minako was adament.  
  
Ami looked at her watch. "It's late, minna. Lets go home and get some sleep." She turned to Minako. "You're welcome to come to my house..."  
  
"Arigatou." Minako looked down at the ground. "Mama still hasn't tried to find out where I am..."  
  
"Don't worry, Minako-chan," Makoto said. "I'm sure she just needs to calm down. Besides, she knows your friends will take care of you."  
  
Minako smiled. "I guess you're right. Well, let's go home, Ami-chan."  
  
The blue haired girl nodded and they headed home. Hopefully the sun would shine brighter in the morning. 


	5. part 5

**********  
Missing  
Part 5  
By Usa and Emiri  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
**********  
  
  
"Luna! Artemis!" Usagi cried, waking herself up from the nightmare. The strain of springing up into a sitting position, made her eyes water with tears.  
  
Rei paused, hearing a noise. "Usagi-chan?" she whispered at the door.  
  
Usagi didn't hear Rei at the door. She just continued crying from both the physical and emotional pain she was feeling.  
  
Rei slid the door open. "Usagi-chan, daijobou?"  
  
"Rei-chan..."  
  
"Hai. What's wrong?"  
  
She sighed, lying down again. "I had a horrible dream that Luna and Artemis were killed by Queen Beryl."   
  
Rei sat down beside Usagi and hugged her gently. "You know they'll come back safely, ne? And Queen Beryl is gone."  
  
"I don't know... I just have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason," Usagi explained.  
  
"Hmm." Rei bit her lip, pondering. "It's only after 4 am, do you think you can get back to sleep?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Another pill?" she asked.  
  
"Okei." Rei got her a pill and a glass of water.  
  
"Arigatou, Rei-chan," Usagi said, closing her eyes.  
  
Rei nodded, and slipped out of the room.  
  
************   
  
"Is your pain all gone?" Minako asked Usagi, vainly hoping to play nurse once more.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Arigatou, but I'm starting to feel a little better. The pain pills along with Mako-chan's herb tea helped it go away."  
  
"Ahh." Minako nodded, then turned to Ami. "Have you been able to trace Luna and Artemis yet?"  
  
"Gomen, demo, I just can't locate them! It's like they're in some isolated spot or something." Ami looked ashamed. "Gomen..."  
  
"It's all right, Ami-chan," Usagi said, looking at her friend. "I'm sure we'll find them soon!"  
  
"It's okei," Minako said dejectedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Minako-chan," Mako said. "They'll turn up."  
  
The phone rang, catching everyone by surprise. Rei ran to answer it. "Hai? Hino Residence..."  
  
Rei nodded. "Hai, Aino-san, she's right here." She looked at Minako and mouthed 'Your okaa.'  
  
Minako made a face, and answered the phone. "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Minako, I've been so worried about you. Please come home."  
  
"Well, I have to finish some homework, but I'll be home tonight." Minako was glad this was over the phone. Her mother couldn't see the weird faces she made as she lied through her teeth.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Yokatte! I'm so glad you're doing your homework. Thank your friends for helping you and letting you stay with them. I don't want you home later than 10, is that understood?"  
  
"Hai, Mama." Minako hung up the phone and sighed. "Well, Mama forgave me, I guess. We have to find Luna and Artemis today, minna!"  
  
Rei held up her hand for everyone to be quiet. "I hear someone."  
  
Suddenly there was a REALLY strong smell of seafood. "Mako-chan, you're not cooking anything we don't know about, are you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Artemis, Luna!" Usagi exclaimed as the guardians entered the room. She gingerly got up from the bed and rushed over to hug them. "Ugh!" she cried, throwing them to the floor. "You're the ones who smell like fish!"  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan," Luna said, clearing her throat. "Artemis fell into a vat of tuna at the packaging center and guess who had to bail him out? Unfortunately, I got stuck in it too."  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "You mean, you've been there this whole week??"  
  
Artemis nodded. "Afraid so, why?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, wincing as she sat back onto the bed. And Minako yelled, "What do you mean, why?! We were worried sick that an enemy had taken you!"   
  
"Yeah," Makoto added. "Usagi-chan was so worried about the two of you that she wasn't concentrating well when we were fighting a youma and hurt her back."  
  
"Not that she concentrates often..." Rei muttered.   
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Shut up!"  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at the floor. They had inadvertantly gotten their Princess hurt. "Gomen ne..." they whispered.   
  
"It's all right," Usagi replied. "I'll be just fine!"  
  
"You two, however," Minako began, "need at least 20 baths!"  
  
"So, why were you in a tuna factory?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Eating, what do you think we were doing?" Luna said to her.  
  
Rei just shook her head, and started to giggle. Artemis glared at her. "You girls have sick minds." He turned away from them. "We're leaving!"  
  
"Good, tuna breath, don't come back until you smell like an ocean breeze!" Usagi shouted after them.  
  
Once the fish smell had faded, Ami spoke up. "Well, I'm glad that's over."  
  
"Same here," Makoto replied, looking at her watch. "Ne, Minako-chan, it's 20 after 9, shouldn't you be getting home?"  
  
"Haaai, I suppose."  
  
"Ne, I am a little tired..." Usagi said.  
  
"Are you staying awhile longer?" Rei asked.  
  
"I could probably head home... as long as Luna isn't sleeping under the same roof!"  
  
"Try tomato juice," Minako suggested. "I'm going to use that on Artemis."  
  
The girls laughed. "See you all tomorrow!" Usagi told them with a wave. "Oyasumi!"  
  
"Oyasumi, Usagi-chan... minna!" Ami said.  
  
"Oyasumi minna!" Minako said.  
  
"Bai bai!" Makoto said.  
  
"Ja ne!" Rei called.  
  
**************  
  
Usagi ran after Minako, who was just behind Luna and Artemis. "Minako-chan, matte!"   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What do you say, we help Luna and Artemis get wash?" she asked, with an evil grin.  
  
Minako grinned. "Sounds like a plan..."  
  
The girls, grabbed the respective cats (each somehow wearing latex gloves) and ran into Minako's house. "Konbanwa, Aino-san," Usagi exclaimed. "We won't be long."  
  
Minako's mom didn't get a chance to comment as the girls zipped passed leaving a faint smell of tuna fish behind. Minako handed Artemis to Usagi and got the hot water ready, pouring in some REALLY good smelling bubble bath.  
  
"You don't expect me to get into that, do you?" Artemis asked. "I mean, that stuff's for girls."  
  
"Girls and stinky cats," Minako giggled  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement. As soon as the water was ready, she dropped the tuna cats into the tub. "Now doesn't it feel better in a hot tub than in a huge cold thing of tuna?" 


End file.
